grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanchou
Tanchou Revantusk'' is a young forest troll hunter, operating under the banner of the Shattered Company. History (WIP) Current Events Recently, Tanchou has decided to settle down a little. To connect more with his heritage he has taken up herbalism, and he has also found a niche within the Undercity to start a snake farm in. Initially he was worried about the cooler temperatures and the snakes' inability to thermoregulate, but with his skill in engineering he created heat lamps for his beloved charges to bask under. The menagerie of snakes frolic and thrive on the fish that they are somehow able to snatch from the fetid water running through the city. Personality Tanchou possesses just the right amount of natural quietness and social awkwardness to make him come across as a bit of a bastard. He cares deeply for his snakes and his friends (in that order, he would be inclined to say), but he would do close to anything to imply otherwise. His mannerisms and the look in his eyes might convey to onlookers that he's a little feral and maybe ''shouldn't be trifled with, but at the end of the day he's as soft as the kittens his brethren seem to enjoy eating. Appearance Tanchou is a light teal-coloured troll - a much moe blueish hue than other forest trolls - with muscular arms gained from extensive bow usage and longish, bright red hair that doesn't always do what he wants it to. Like many trolls, Tanchou enjoys jewellery, wearing rings in the shape of snakes on his fingers and two shining gold studs in his right ear. His outlandish attire is subject to minor change, usually, but one thing that absolutely stays is the goggles - he hates the way he looks when his fiery red mop is tucked away into a hat or hood, and he isn't exactly fond of his natural eye colour, either. How does he fit all of that hair inside a hat, anyway? Trivia *Tanchou is a big snake lover, and he is accompanied in his travels across Azeroth by a large, green, somewhat vicious (especially in battle) wind serpent by the name of Hierophant, and a much smaller, more placid black kingsnake he calls Balerion. *His loa of worship is the Snake, Hethiss; however, nobody knows whether Tanchou worships Hethiss because he loves snakes, or if Hethiss chose Tanchou and he reacted by surrounding himself with his current menagerie. *Poisoned weapons are the best weapons. *His favourite colours include red, green and purple. *While harbouring a secret taste for gnome meat, he is somewhat of a pacifist, seeing himself as unable to actually end the life of a fellow sapient humanoid. Sometimes he wishes he could. *For some reason, this hunter seems to attract friendly reptiles who love to eat things they probably shouldn't. His beloved battle companion, Hierophant, has a taste for cherry pies, banana bread and cheese of any kind; and his emerald raptor, Hecate, runs just that little bit faster for the carrot on a stick Tanchou came into possession of. Balerion almost feels left out, eating meat and eggs as most snakes do. Extras *Art credit - Volbeatic *Screenshot credit - myself *Tanchou's toyhou.se profile - includes a little more info specifically on his pets, along with more art/screenshots Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Troll